russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ito-Ang-Balita
Ito-ang-Balita is-the-late-primetime-two-hours and.Flagship-Newscast.of UNTV,covers and reports the headline-grabbing issues and subjects in the country.Aired from Monday-Sundays at 6:00-8:00PM (PST).This was first aired in-July,19,2004 but began its hiatus in 2005 and it return to the air in March 5. 2001 The newscast is now simulcast on radio thru UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz AM in Mega Manila. Sentro Solar Sports Logos from 2077 to 2078 Ito ang-Balita Premiered on (News-News) is the second Filipino language newscast of Associated Broadcasting Company from February,24,1992-July 31, 1992 replacing Sentro mga kwento sa git ng mga Balita as the network answer to longest-running-newscast The Correspondents Sentro anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Solar TV Logos (2005-2006) Mike Enriquez Vicky Morales ,rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Solar TV Logos from 2077-2078.Special-editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).On-January 9 2068,along with Solar the show relaunched its studio set, and graphics packages, and later in April 2068 ,the show was listed top 10.from the AGB-Nielsen Ratings where, during that time, ABC Network gained the top ratings.On- The first one was Pangunahing Balita (Headliner).anchored by Paul Lacanilao in 1962 It-was-replaced by Sentro ''Balitang-Balita (News-News) is the second Filipino language newscast of Associated Broadcasting Company from February,24,1992 The first one was Pangunahing Balita (Headliner).anchored by Paul Lacanilao in 1962 It-was-replaced-by Sentro ''Balitang Balita '' premiered on January 7-February 2, 2001 It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05;30--05:45pm replacing ''Sentro Mga Kwento Sa git ng mga Balita ''as the network's answer to longest-running-newscast Gising Pilipinas .Sentro anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Solar TV Logos Mike Enriquez,Vicky Morales,rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Solar TV Logos from 2077-2078. Special-editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).On-February 5, 2001,along with Solar,the show relaunched its studio set, and graphics packages, and later in March 2, 2001,the show was listed top 10.from the AGB-Nielsen Ratings where, during that time, ABC Network gained the top ratings.On-2001 ,the coverage by ''Balitang Balita ''of a siege of Camp Bagong Diwa was mentioned in the best news program category in ETC Standard Logos (2004-2009) ETC Standard Logos (2009-2014) ETC Standard Logos (2014-2016) ETC Standard Logos (2016-present) ETC Standard Logos ETC Circle ETC HD Logos Solar TV Logos Solar TV Logos (2001-2002) Solar TV Logos (2002-2004) Solar-News-Cebuano ETC Logos ETC Backgrounds ETC Logos (2004-2009) ETC Backgrounds (2009-2014) ETC Backgrounds (2014-2016) ETC Backgrounds (2016-present) ETC HD Logos Solar TV Logos (2001-2002) Solar TV Logos (2002-2004) Solar TV Logos (2004-2005) Solar TV Logos (2005-2006) Solar TV Logos (2007-2008) Solar TV Logos (2008-2009) Solar TV Logos (2009-2011) ETC Circle ETC Logos (2004-2009) ETC Logos (2009-2014) ETC Logos (2014-2016) ETC Logos (2016-present) Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Logos Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Backgrounds Solar TV Logos Solar TV Logos (2001-2002) Solar TV Logos (2002-2004) Solar TV Logos (2004-2005) Solar TV Logos (2005-2006) Solar TV Logos (2007-2008) Solar TV Logos (2008-2009) Solar TV Logos (2008-2009) Solar TV Logos (2009-2011) ETC Backgrounds (2004-2009) ETC Backgrounds (2009-2014) ETC Backgrounds (2014-2016) ETC Backgrounds (2016-present) Awards in Singapore.he show relaunched in March 5, 2001. with a new graphics package, and a new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, also the anchors are doing stand-up news delivery. The studio set was shared by Solar during that time. PAGASA's Nathaniel Cruz anchors weather news during severe weather conditions.On April 9, 2001 the show was relaunched again with a new set using LED, a new desk which is identical to the desk used by CBS Evening News, new graphics and titles; during that time,Balitang Balita earned a new slogan,Tahanan ng Katotohanan, since it was the most-watched and critically acclaimed newscast.On-April,11, 2001,the show became the home of Vizrt Touchscreen system a real-time broadcast solutions system which is use in the YouScoop segment designed and developed by ABC-New-Media.Balitang Balita some guideline when a during that time, no one even the media knew that the bus was equipped with a TV set, more worse, the hostage-taker was monitoring the said coverage, where he witness his brother's arrest, that started the situation until his death.The coverage almost ate up its primetime-block,from 7:30-9:30pm,giving 19.7% of its audience share.The network eventually released future crisis coverage comes.On-January 5, 2004 ,the-news-program updated its graphics.A-day-later,it updated its OBB and title card.On-February,21,2011,along with Arangkada Hirit,Solar,and Solar News Live, the newscast introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB.The new theme music is a remix of Balitang Balita 2001-2001 theme music & an element of an opera voice, eventually it was developed in-2010.On-October,10,2010,Balitang Balita updated only its graphics.The logo on the bottom left corner is now square and features: Balitang Balita current logo, Facebook page, Twitter account and ABC News Online URL.The news ticker became shorter than March 2004 Balitang Balita news ticker. The news ticker of the late 2011 24 Oras shows the return of the time shown on the news ticker (the former is 2001-2001).The headlines at the right of the Balitang Balita logo is rectangular with the red line at the right of the headlines.This also use a new font Antique Olive on their graphics, replacing Myriad font (which has been reused on March 15, 2004),which use on other ABC newscast.On-April 7, 2004,Balitang Balita launched its new weather segment titled IM-Ready-''ABC-Weather (based on the advisory advertisement of the said title,and the branding of IM-Ready).On-June2013,Balitang Balita introduce its augmented reality graphics, it was used only on the beginning of the show, however it was used only for presentation/demonstration.A-notable-coverage of ABC-News called "Super Typhoon Yolanda,covering the devastating Typhoon Haiyan (international name), won its 4th George Foster's Peabody Awards in 2014. On July 25, 2050.,As part of ABC-News' shakeup Vicky Morales joined the Balitang Balita team as its third anchor. Also, ABC Regional newscasts for Bicol, Cebu, Davao,Northern Mindanao, Iloilo, Dagupan, Ilocos, adopted the Balitang Balita branding.Along with Solar and Balita Ala Una the graphic package went flat, also their title cards, and the OBB, along with its energetic theme music. All of this changes are answers to competition of its long-time rival,PTV's Gising Pilipinas.On-July 7, 2051, with ABC Network's plans of streamlining regional operations, seven regional newscasts were reduced to four, with the Ilokano, Bikol and Northern Mindanao editions having their final broadcast. After-11-years of delivering showbiz news on Chika-Minute,Pia Guanio tearfully bid farewell to Balitang Balita to concentrate on her family.Pia became notable for Balitang Balita in 2001,for her "Chika Minute" catchphrase.Julie Anne San Jose and Megan served as temporary anchors before Iya Villania took over as a permanent anchor on June,15,2015.Before the launch of the weekend edition,Balitang Balita occasionally appeared on weekends during special coverages (e.g., typhoons Ondoy and Pepeng,and the Maguindanao massacre) and the weekend before the elections instead of airing The Big News or Solar-Weekend from 2004−07 which also anchored by Enriquez-Tiangco (So have been called Tutok: Eleksyon 2001-2002).Notable-anchors (once-appeared) for the special edition were Solar anchors Arnold Clavio and Vicky Morales.On-January 7, 2001-present,the-weekend-edition of Balitang-Balita-Weekend was launched,replacing-by The Big News ABC-5-Weekend.Solar.anchor.Carlo Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales were-the-anchors of weekend-edition.Unlike the-weekday-edition,one of the anchors narrate the headlines. Solar TV Logo Other Solar Sports Logos (2002-2005) Solar Sports Logos (1994-2002) Solar Sports Logos (2005-2016) Solar Sports Logos (2016-present) Solar Sports Network IDs Solar Sports Backgrounds Solar Sports HD Logos Solar TV Logos (2004-2005) Solar TV Logos (2005-2006) Solar TV Logos (2007-2008) Solar TV Logos (2008-2009) Solar TV Logos (2009-2011) ETC Logos ETC Logo Other ETC Logos (2004-2009) ETC Logos (2009-2014) ETC Logos (2014-2016) ETC Logos (2016-present) ETC Backgrounds ETC Backgrounds (2004-2009) ETC Backgrounds (2009-2014) ETC Backgrounds (2014-2016) ETC Backgrounds (2016-present) BEAM TV Logos BEAM TV Logo Other The Game Channel Logos CT Logos CT Logos (2011-2012) CT Logos (2012-2015) CT Logos (2015-2017) Jack TV Logos (2005-2010) Jack TV Logos (2011-present) C/S Origin Logos C/S Origin Backgrounds C/S Origin Logo Other Solar TV Background The Game Channel Logos Radio Philippines Network Logos Radio Philippines Network Logo Other Radio Philippines Network Logos (1960-1969) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1969-1975) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1975-1976) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1976-1977) Sapul sa Singko Sapul-Sa-Singko Sapul-Sa-Singko-Weekend Sapul-Weekend Sapul Radio Philippines Network Logos (1977-1980) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1980-1989) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1989-1994) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1994-1995) Radio Philippines Network Logos (1995-present) AksyonTV Logos AksyonTV Logo Other AksyonTV Logos (2001-2006) AksyonTV Logos (2011-present) The 5 Network Logo Microphone Flag (1992-2004) The 5 Network Backgrounds (1992-1995) with 3D 'Weekdays-Anchors' Balitang Balita Anchors Balitang Balita Theme Jaggernut by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 3, 2000-November 3, 2000). were replaced by Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 3, 2000-November 3, 2000). were replaced by Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (November 6, 2000-January 4, 2001). were replaced by Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). and06:30--06:45pm (January 3, 2000-November 3, 2000). 7:--7:15pmNovember 6, 2000-January 4, 2001). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pm(January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). Balitang Balita Theme Ultimate Quest Craig Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble SoundCloud from (January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003.). were replaced by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (January 7-January 15, 2003). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pm(January 7-January 15, 2003). Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 15, 2003-January 2, 2004). Ako Po Si Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos Ako Po Si Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). 10:--10:15pm(January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). Balitang Balita Theme The Chase Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 5, 2004-April 7, 2004). Ako Po SI Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada Ako Po Si Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 5-March 12, 2004). Ako Po SI Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada Ako Po Si Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (March 15-April 7, 2004). and10:30--10:45pm (January 5-March 12, 2004). 11:--11:15pm (March 15-April 7, 2004).